The Road We Choose
by Midnight Enigma
Summary: They were bff's seperated by tragedy. Now that they've met again they both have dark secrets & different agendas. If they survive the danger ahead,will they still love each other or Will the road they each choose be too much? Sasu/OC Rated T May Change.


_**The Road We Choose Affects Us All.**_

**_Do We Dare Take An Unchartered Path Or Do We Choose The Path Always Walked?_**

_That's The Question._

_**Miyako P.O.V**_

"_Come now, child. Do you honestly believe you can still save your sister?" _I remembered that voice. I had once thought he would help me, but now I resented it more than anything. It haunts me as if it was whispering to me in a dream.

I remembered that at the young age of three, my sister and I, who was seven, were taken to live with the Haruno family after the massacre of our clan, the Uchika's and our sister clan, the Uchiha's. However, I was sent off to live in secret away from Sakura and anyone I had ever known. When I was taken away they told me it was to protect the Uchika bloodline. Hearing that made me feel like the only good thing about myself was my sharingan,that I was nothing else to any one. That alone is probably what started the black spot in my heart that caught Orochimarus attention.

For years my anger grew and I desperatley wanted to find and kill who ever had destroyed my family, my bloodline, my friends. I then realized I was letting whoever this person was destroy me as well. I wouldn't let that happen I had to live because, once I killed that bastard, I would finally be able to seek out my sister Sakura and be with her once again. The thought alone kept me going, kept me training and becoming stronger each day. At first I had thought it was Itachi Uchiha and my older sister Kriyu Uchika who had killed my clan and our sister clan the Uchiha's, but I soon found that I was wrong...

I knew who I had to kill I realized only a month after being with Orochimaru I knew he had killed my clan the Uchika and its sister clan the Uchiha, not Itachi or Kriyu. He found some way to cover it up as well. I knew that his whole plan was to obtain myself and any other surviving Uchika's and Uchiha's to help him take over Konaha. He used hatred to fuel their hearts to make it seem like he was right, but I knew deep in my heart it wasn't. I knew I had to destroy Orochimaru but I hadn't had a clue of how to do it on my own.

Then I saw Sasuke Uchiha yet again, I knew I had to get him to help me somehow, I was in the main training room when I heard Orochimarus voice. He had some one with him and by what he was saying I knew he had a new recruit. Then I saw him, I knew immidiatley he was an Uchiha and he knew I was an Uchika just by looking at each other.

"Miyako-chan this is Sasuke Uchiha." Orochimaru said to me. He then turned to Sasuke and continued,"Sasuke-kun this is Miyako Uchika." I remembered seeing Sasuke from a distance around the Uchiha and Uchika compounds and met him, we had been great friends. Sakura hadn't met him until after she was sent to live with the Haruno's and she wore contacts to keep her identity secret so I knew he thought he and Itachi were the only survivng Uchiha/Uchika's.

I wasn't sure at the time if he remembered me but a few days later he came up to me. I was looking at my special sword looking for damage to it when suddenly i heard him.

"Miyako-chan is that really you?" He asked. His sudden question shocked me, so much I nearly fainted for a second. I hadn't thought he was coming to talk to me. I thought he was only going to pass by me to go talk to Orochimaru. I had looked up at him to see surety in his eyes.

"Sasuke-kun?," I looked at him questionably. "Yes, I am Miyako Uchika, I didn't think you would recognize me after all these years..." I then started felling slightly flustered. Why did I feel like this I had asked myself, He was just another guy I was fifteen for crying out loud I didn't need a guy. That was what immediatley went through my mind at that second. He had then stared at me with a sadness and knowledge that I felt was mirrored in my eyes.

"You know both our clans are gone now except us and Itachi and possibly Kriyu......" He had trailed off after the mention of his older brother and my older sister. I gave him a look like I used to when we were younger hoping he remembered what it meant. Strangley I saw a flicker of the same look in his eyes but, I wouldn't question him about it just yet.

"Yes I'm aware that you, _Sakura_, Itachi, Kriyu and I are the only Uchiha/Uchika's left" I replied putting emphasis on Sakura's name. His eyes widened immediatley.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?! An Uchika?" He asked skeptically

"You remeber me telling you about my younger sister being ill when we were both small children?" He nodded

"That was Sakura. You never saw her until after she went to live with the Harunos. She wears contacts to hide her identity. I was sent off after the massacre I presume you had no clue that any other Uchiha's or Uchika's survived other than yourself, Kenicha, and Itachi am I right or am I right?" I frowned.

I was glad to see him again after all these years because no matter how much I denied it,I knew that all those years ago we had really liked each other we understood each other on a level that no one else did.

Suddenly I had a flashback.(1)

* * *

_**Sasuke's P.O.V**_

_"Welcome Sasuke-Kun to your new home." _Those were the first wordz out of Orochimaru's mouth when I arrived at his head quarters. I started walking towards where he came out of. He stopped me then said, " Sasuke-kun I must show you to where you are to stay or you will be quite lost." He laughed. Quickly I rolled my eyes when he turned his back.

He started leading me through what apparently was the main training ground and as we entered it, I heard the sound of some one who can kill with a single movement. I saw the person it was a girl who looked around my age judging from her height and size. Orochimaru led me over to her then said to her "Miyako-chan This is Sasuke Uchiha," Then he turned to me and said "Sasuke-kun this is Miyako Uchika." He had no need to tell me she was an Uchika even though I don't think he knew it, I already knew this girl whose eyes nearly matched mine.

I remembered Miyako-chan from the clan compouds I had always seen her there. We met alot and were eventually very good friends. We had done everything together. I remembered everything; secret training grounds, all the jutsus we tried and practiced, all the secrets we kept. All those memories came to me in one big rush. They reminded me of when our only problems were trying to be as great as our older siblings.

I didn't know she was alive until just then. Even though I was full of hatred something inside of me was relieved that she was alive. I didn't understand why though, but I admit it was nice to know she was alive. I had recognized her immediatley but I wasn't sure if she remembered me.

A couple days later I got my answer. I walked toward where Miyako was. She was doing something with a sword. She was examining it closely and didn't notice me going in her direction. I stopped two feet away from her.

"Miyako-chan is that really you?" I asked her watching her every move carefully. She jumped, apparently startled.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked while looking at me oddly, "Yes I am Miyako Uchika but I didn't think you would recognize me after all these years...." Her voice trailed off in an odd manner. She looked at me and started into my eyes, reflecting the look I knew I was giving her, one of a great saddness and knowledge.

"You know both our clans are gone now except us and Itachi and possibly Kriyu......" I said to her trailing off after the mention of both of our older siblings. Then she gave me that look that I remembered from when we were younger that meant she knew something that I didn't. I knew the same look must've flickered in my eyes and I hoped she didn't notice, because I couldn't tell her that Kyoshi was alive just yet, not here.

"Yes I'm aware that You, _Sakura_, Itachi, Kriyu and I are the only Uchiha/Uchika's left" She told me putting emphasis on Sakura's name. Impossible, I thought.

"Sakura? Sakura Haruno?! An Uchika?" I asked her very skeptically. But she gave me a look that would make anyone believe her if she said that my hair was yellow. I knew she was telling the truth but I still wanted to hear her tell me more about this startling revelation.

"You remember me telling you about my younger sister being ill when we were both small children?" I nodded

"That was Sakura, you never saw her until after she went to live with the Harunos. She wears contacts to hide her identity. I was sent off after the massacre I presume you had no clue that any other Uchiha's or Uchika's survived other than yourself and Itachi and possibly Kriyu am I right or am I right?" She frowned.

I saw something flicker in her eyez before I saw a flashback of when I was a kid.(2)

-----Flashback-----------------------

Thunder clashed and it kept threatening to rain but the kids didn't care as they trained. A girl and boy, obviously best friends, by the way they laughed and carelessly threw jutsu out to impress each other.

"Sasuke-kun your fire-jutsu has really improved." The girl smiled while complimenting the boy.

"Thanks Miyako-chan and your ice/fire-jutsu is amazing. How did u create such a cool jutsu?" He asked trying to hide the deep curiosity in the question.

"I'm not sure really," She started "I was just practicing my fire-jutsu one day and I started thinking about combining ice and fire. It just happened" She looked at the boy sort of spaced. While she remembered the day."I'll teach you when I get it good enough."

"Promise?" The boy said with a smile on his face knowing the girl would.

"Of course silly have I ever not shared cool jutsus with you?" She said smiling back and hugged him.

At the same time they both said aloud. "Wait untill Itachi and Kriyu see that jutsu," Then they looked at each other and laughed.

-----End Flashback-----------------

I remembered all the jutsus we had made and all the others we had learned. All the promises we made and the secrets we kept between us forever. I remember when life wasn't about revenge, but becoming stronger together. There were secret places that no one knew about but us probably to this day.

I had missed her so much after the massacre I had thought she had died! But here she was safe and in one piece. Part of me was relieved. The other part realized that she is probably here for the same reason I am...revenge.

* * *

_**If you were confused I'm very sorry.**_

_**(1) & (2) Both Miyako and Sasuke have the same flashback so I just put it once.**_

_**This is my first fanfiction so please take that into consideration. Also I am open for critisim, of any kind, so please tell me your full honest opinion.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Midnight Enigma.**_


End file.
